Malcolm
by Ruthyroo
Summary: A one shot for shun95145 i hope you like it.x Ste meets his dad :


**For shun95145 **

**Malcolm**

**Ste's point of view**

I always wondered about my real dad, I knew what kind of man Terry (my step dad) was; he was nothing, worthless, a bully. But my real dad, well I didn't have a clue. I never got a chance to know my real dad, he was never around and my mum never really wanted to talk about him, I did but she never gave me answers. I often pictured my dad as being a well-respected man who had morals and standards but I'm living in a dream world, if he had any morals then he would have stuck around. So it came as a shock that day when this man came into carter and hay claiming to be my dad. If I had to guess I would say he was in his early forties, medium build, blue eyes like mine, short brown hair with lots of greys – but it kinda suited him. He was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, I couldn't tell what top he was wearing as his jacket was done up.

I suggested going to College Coffee to talk, we couldn't really talk here and I'm sure Doug could manage by himself for an hour or so. Although I had never really spoken about my real dad, I had always wanted to know who he was; I've always felt like a piece of me was missing, maybe now I could feel complete?

Life was good, Brendan and I had sorted things out and we are now living together, carter and hay was a complete success everything was going really well. I had to make sure he was my dad, I needed proof I couldn't just take his word for it after all.

"So how did you find me?" I asked him

He told me he'd been to see Pauline and Terry and got my address off of them, but it had been Chez who told him where I worked

"So why now?" I added

He pulled out a photo of my mum holding a baby, it was me. He came out with this story about being too young to settle down and have a child and that he was sorry because deep down he'd always regretted it.

"So you own your own business then?" He blurted out all of a sudden

I told him that Doug and I owned it, that he was the brains behind carter and hay and I was the chef, even now I still had to put myself down

"Doing well for yourself then son?"

God, I'd only known him two minutes and he was already calling me son

"Enough about me, I don't even know your name" I insisted.

"Malcolm son, my name's Malcolm" he replied.

We talked for about two hours, he told me that he ran his own business, that he is married to a woman called Tracy and that I had a sixteen year old sister, her name is Daisy.

"Really? When can I meet her?"

I couldn't take it all in; I'd always wanted a sister or brother.

"Soon son, soon" he replied

I invited him round for dinner that evening and felt happy that he accepted, I had to go back to work; I'd already had two missed calls from Doug, he must be busy to ring. I hadn't told him about Brendan, I'd rather him meet him, see how happy we are, how happy he makes me and now that we are living together, he'd have to meet him anyway. I hope Bren will be okay, I know he gets a bit funny sometimes.

The door went around 7:00pm, it was him, Malcolm. I couldn't really believe this was happening, I was finally getting to know my dad and he seemed and okay bloke! Nothing like terry thank god.

I introduced him to Brendan

"Malcolm, this is Brendan"

"Please call me Dad" He replied

"So, is this your flatmate son?"

"No dad"

God that felt odd saying that

"Brendan is my…boyfriend" I said nervously

If he was anything like Terry his reaction wouldn't be nice. I noticed that even Bren looked slightly on edge waiting for the same reaction but when Malcolm took Brendan's hand to shake saying:

"Nice to meet you"

I was kind of relieved and taken aback, I suppose being gay is more accepted now, and besides not everybody is the same as terry.

I cooked Spag Bol and Garlic Bread for tonight, such a nice yet easy meal. We had a bottle of red wine to go with it. Bren couldn't help but be protective of me, asking my dad a hundred questions. I didn't mind though, I know he was only looking out for me.

I suppose after hearing everything that Terry put me through he just wanted to make sure his intentions were good. So my dad really is a normal bloke after all, he explained how he'd try to keep in touch but Pauline wouldn't let him, he told me he wrote to me and always sent cards but I never got them, I got nothing.

"So when can I meet Daisy?"

I loved the thought of having a sister, it would be great!

"How about next time I visit?"

He told me that he was staying at a BB not far from here for a few days

"Okay, sounds great!" I excitedly said.

The evening had gone really well and between Brendan and I we'd found out quite a lot about the new man in my life, my dad, **my dad**! I can't believe it. I've got a dad, who also seems pretty normal! So that was a bonus. He was married to a woman named Tracey, with a Daughter, my sister - Daisy. He ran a successful removal business, he lived about an hour away in Manchester which wasn't too far plus he'd always thought about me, so that's got to count for something?

He left around 10:00pm

I felt happy, so excited. But when I asked Brendan what he thought, he said:

"Stephen, just be careful, you don't really know him – I don't like it"

Why was he saying this?

"Bren, you just don't want me having anyone else in my life!"

How could we be arguing after such a perfect night? At least I thought it was perfect anyway.

**Brendan's point of view **

Jesus, did Stephen always have to be so stupid? Always wanting to see the best in people? But not me, I could see right through him, I could tell that there was something that wasn't quite right. We were rowing over him already and he's only been in his life for less than a day.

I stormed out of the flat not knowing where I was going but just needing to let off some steam, I walked past carter and hay to notice that the door was open ever so slightly, I expect the American hero didn't lock the door, I entered only to hear something smash out back, I quietly went over to see no other than the one and only Malcolm trying to break into the safe, but he only managed to break some plates instead.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted at him, grabbing him by the throat

"I need money" He mumbled

Turns out "good old Malcolm" was heavily into drugs and owed quite a lot of money. I wondered what reason he'd be here, all of a sudden, after all this time and now I know why, **money**.

I punched him, hard in the ribs

"You ever come near Stephen again, I'll kill ye, ye hear? You got 5 seconds to leave, go now!"

I had to call Stephen, tell him I'd caught someone in the Deli – he was here in less than five.

"Did you see who it was Bren?"

"No Stephen, I scared em' and they ran off"

"Luckily that scum didn't get anything; luckily I caught him in time"

**Ste's point of view**

Brendan helped me clear up and I made sure that the door was locked, I couldn't believe it we'd only been open a little while and we'd already had our first break in, I didn't tell Doug though, he'd only worry and there wasn't much he could do now anyway.

We went back home, I felt a little guilty after our row, Brendan was always there for me, protecting me, helping me, sorting things out that I couldn't.

"I'm sorry about earlier Bren"

"Me too Stephen"

I just wanted to forget about our row, I feel so happy right now, my life is falling into place Brendan and I are better than we've ever been, I've got my own business, good friends – I've even got a dad and a sister, nothing can bring me down.

**Brendan's point of view**

He was so happy, he didn't need to know what I knew, I've kept bigger secrets than this before, I will not let anyone hurt him, and I mean anyone; he doesn't deserve this.

He'd been through so much with his mum and Terry, so much with me – he didn't need another low life chipping away at him making him feel worthless.

I know I'll see Stephen hurting, see him wonder why his dad hasn't been in touch but I'd rather that then him find out the truth, everything he told us would be lies no doubt, but as long as he stayed away from Stephen I didn't care. I will do whatever it takes to protect him.

Maybe Stephen will try and find his Dad and Sister one day, that's if she even exists but I suppose I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get to it.

**_please review means a lot :) xxxxx_**


End file.
